Face the Past
by lady ryu
Summary: might contain spoilers if you haven't read ahead of what was published in the states...semiside story of when Naruto comes back from his training with Jiraiya, short story but i plan to add more


Face the Past: A Naruto fanfic

By Lady Ryu

(note: might contain spoilers)

The Return 

After eating lunch, Sakura and Naruto went for a walk. The young ninja had returned from his training with Jiraiya.

"Hard to believe its been 2 years since…" Sakura began, her smile faded from her face. Naruto didn't say a word and looked at the ground. He looked up when they noticed the three familiar trees where team 7 had learned to manipulate their charkas. Sakura's tree was kunai cut free. They both stared at Sasuke's tree and Sakura touched it.

"So many memories. It's not the same without him—oh Naruto!"

She threw her arms around him and sobbed.

"He's never coming back is he?"

Naruto didn't reply. He clenched his fists.

"I promise to bring him back Sakura."

She wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto."

They walked back to the village and Hinata started to approach but when she saw Sakura she halted in her steps and began to retreat. Naruto noticed her and waved.

"Hey Hinata." He said with a big smile on his face, "It's me Naruto!"

Sakura smiled and said,

"Hi Hinata, I have to go back and see my parents for dinner. See you tomorrow Naruto. Bye."

She waved goodbye and Naruto walked up to talk to the shy girl. Naruto hugged her and her heart began to thump.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

She blushed and was speechless for a moment.

"I had wanted to say goodbye before you left but you left to fast."

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Jiraiya-sensei was on his way out and I didn't want to get left behind."

"That's alright. I-I missed you." She said softly.

A confused look came over his face and he asked.

"You missed me? Really?"

Hinata nodded.

"Yes."

He looked at Hinata again, something about her appearance changed. She was more beautiful now than he remembered and her eyes were like diamonds. He felt his face get warm. He then took another minute to respond. He figured that Sakura was still infactuated with Sasuke and didn't have time to miss or yet alone care as much about him while he was away. He realized that Sakura would never see him more than anything but a babbling idiot. He realized Hinata truly cared for him.

"Well I missed this place too and it feels good to be back."

Hinata smiled.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

His stomach growled.

"Yeah I could go for some more ramen right now." He said.

"Well my house is right here, and it's ramen night."

"Alright! Let's go."

He said and grabbed her hand and they walked back to the Hyungas.

Sakura lied to Naruto, she didn't have any intention of going home right away. She returned to forest to pick flowers. She now was walking to the gravestone that commemorated the fallen ninja of the Konoha Village. She saw Uchiha Obito's name on the stone and she wondered how he was related to Sasuke oftentimes. She placed flowers on it and said a prayer. She often visited the gravesite in her spare time to pay her respects. Often her mind would stray and all she would think about was Sasuke, but not as often as she used to. She learned and improved a lot through Tsunade. She wanted to improve in order to save her teammates for a change instead of having them save her all the time. The wind rustled and she heard a familiar voice. Slightly startled she turned around.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you here."

He smiled and replied,

"I didn't want you to walk home at an hour like this. It's not safe out here."

She sighed and smiled.

"I can fend for myself."

Kakashi stared at the girl.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I mean I can't believe how stupid I was when I was younger…"

Kakashi blinked.

"Love isn't stupid at all. It's a part of life. Everyone loves at one point in their lives. People just accept it in their own way. I thought I wouldn't know what to do with myself when I found out that the last volume of _Makeout Paradise_ was published."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know how I keep going each day. Everyday for two years I kept hoping that he'd return to us but I know in reality that he won't come back. There is no reason for him to return to bad memories. But in my heart I feel he will return as if nothing ever happened."

A gentle tear fell down her face. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sasuke knew you loved him, he just didn't know how to accept it. Cheer up, you may be the reason for him to return."

Sakura wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you sensei."

He walked her home and said,

"Meet me at the academy in 2 days at noon. You and Naruto will be accompanying me on a mission."

As he turned to leave he said,

"Tell Tsunade I said hi."

Sakura made a silent vow. _Sasuke with all my power, I will bring you back_. Sakura woke up early the next morning before dawn. She knew Kakashi would be late and Naruto was still asleep. It was a cloudy and cool morning. A soft wind blew and she shivered. Winter had ended and spring had arrived. The cherry blossoms were budding and beginning to blossom. They lured her into the forest as if they were calling to her. She walked as if she were in a daze. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet perfume. When she opened them she saw a figure in the distance. Her heart pounded within her chest as she walked toward the figure.

"S-Sasuke?" she breathed.

He didn't say a word. His dark hair still framed his face. He wasn't wearing his headband. She reached for her kunai knife in case it was a ninja in disguise, but she didn't notice anything unusual at all. She approached with caution. He stared at the ground and when she was in front of him he stared into her green eyes. She was more beautiful than he remembered. He looked different to her too. He felt his heart beating. She swung her hand to slap him and he caught it. The wind rustled and tears burned at her eyes.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

She was speechless. He touched her face, his had was warm against her cheek. He wiped the tears away and stared into her eyes. He embraced her and Sakura. She inhaled his scent. She had missed him terribly. She felt faint and tore away from him and started to run away. She turned back and he was still there. Tears fell down her face and she literally ran right into Kakashi. For a change he was on time. The girl fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke's back!"

She was overwhelmed and she fainted.

Alarmed Kakashi carried the girl to Tsunade's.


End file.
